


Euphoric

by Daisyith



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off from work, Chris and Alex spend the day together in the perfect way: by refusing to leave their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric

Lying in bed together, Alex couldn’t help the feeling of euphoria that washed over his body. It was a rare occurrence that the two of them would manage to escape from work for the day, usually one would be stuck editing another video. And so, they decided after Chris making breakfast for the two of them to enjoy in bed, not to move for the whole day. They stayed in bed together, watching movies and talking until the sun began to cast darkened shadows that danced around their room.

Chris had his head nuzzled into Alex’s chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the other man, the messy strands of his hair tickling against Alex’s bare skin. Alex, had one arm draped carelessly around the slender indent of Chris waist where his rough fingers traced the patterns of circles and spirals, the calloused skin contrasting against the smooth that belonged to the brunette. His other hand had his fingers gently running through Chris hair, twisting strands around one singular digit while the others combed through, causing it to stand even messier. Their legs were entwined with each other’s in a mess of limbs that left it hard to identify which belonged to who. Chris’s feet rested upon Alex’s as he was able to warm his unusually cold feet against his natural warmth. It was perfect. Their bodies fitted together as if they were made for each other while the touch of skin on skin felt natural like it was meant to happen. It was the perfect way to spend their rare day off.

It was getting late and although he began to feel his body grow more desperate to seek sleep, Chris refused to succumb to the need of closing his eyes. He was tired but he didn’t want the day to end. It was rare that they got to spend a lazy day together, normally, it was hectic with filming and recording something, editing it before letting it render and upload to Youtube, often all happening on the same day. And so, he wanted to make the most of the hours he could spend beneath the covers of their shared bed, with only blue striped pajama trousers slung over his hips, a similar pair although green doned on Smith’s body that had risen low beneath the covers and exposed slightly too much skin. Chris was happy, he felt calm and relaxed like he had no worries in the world, a feeling that only possessed his body when around the redhead. He didn’t want to go back to being overworked and stressed, he wanted to feel like this all the time. But he knew that as soon as the sun cast oranges across the world, he would go back to worrying about his work. And he didn’t want that to happen, he wanted to stay in bed for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to go to sleep, didn’t want this perfect moment to end. But even as he thought this, his body disagreed him as he attempted to stifle a yawn behind one of his hands. 

“You tired?” Alex asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he refused to break the serenity of the moment. 

Chris went to shake his head but before he could, his body betrayed him again as he broke out into another yawn, this time one that he was unable to hide. Instead, he gave up and nodded his head, “Yeah, guess I am.”

“Go to sleep love.”

“Don’t want. Don’t want the day to end.”

Alex smiled, “But it will love whether you go to sleep or not. But you don’t want to be tired tomorrow do you?”

“No… I guess you’re right.”

“I always am, aren’t I?” Alex smirked slightly, “Anyway, there’ll be more days that we can do this.”

Chris nodded, shifting slightly so that his head rested in the centre of Alex’s chest in a comfortable position before closing his eyes with a slight sigh of relief as his eyes no longer felt quite as tired as they had done, “Love you Smith.” He mumbled sleepily, knowing that although the day was coming to an end, he wouldn’t have changed it at all. It was usual to spend it doing so little but Chris found himself sharing the feeling of euphoria with Alex. The day left him feeling extremely happy because it was the perfect thing to do, nothing. He let sleep wash over him, anticipation filling his body as he felt excited about the next time he would be able to have another day off. He had already began planning what would happen, how they would spend it in the same way because this day, this moment, it was euphoric


End file.
